Days of the Institute Teases
by thegambit23
Summary: Rogue and Kitty go off on a tangent. Remy steps in, says the wrong thing...rogue wants to be romantically alone with him? what's happening here? give it a chance. its a tragedy what happens to remy...


Disclaimer: I don't own it obviously.

For once, I am not writing a songfic. I'm coming up with all this on the spot, I don't even know where its going. So its probably going to be random. Flames..Flame on! **says in cheesy hero voice**. Anyways…um, enjoy? By the by, rogue and kitty may be a bit ooc. Rogue can touch, she learned self control about 6 months ago.Remy joined the X-Men about 2 months ago. Oh by the way, this story really has no plot. But enjoy!

The Days of the institute teases

Chapter one: so close…

"Hey foo, like, wake up!" Kitty said to Rogue, who was still dead to the world sleeping in her bed. After shaking Rogue about 5 times and only getting "foo…leave me alone…" as a response, she decided to try something else….

In the mean time, as for the "foo" thing, they started calling eachother it as a joke at first, but now they call the other it regularly. It's their own inside joke.

Suddenly, guitars from My Chemical Romance's "Headfirst for Halos" could be heard all the way down the hall, and suddenly, a loud thump could be heard downstairs in the kitchen along with the music.Rogue had fallen out of bed from shock.(1)

"Ow, mah in shape ass…" Rogue said, "Kit, was tha' really necessary?"

"Like, yes, yes it was." Kitty answered with a small laugh and a smile.

"May Ah ask whah?"

"Umm..like maybe because you wouldn't like, get up and we have a DR session in like, 10 minutes, and because like, Wolverine will totally kill us if we're like, late again?"

"Eh, ol' Wolvie would nevah hurt us. Ahh, mah foo, ya got a lot ta learn yet." Rogue said to Kitty like she was talking to a little kid.

"I suppose your like, right, but whatever" Kitty answered her, " by the like, way, I am like, so totally thankful of you like, getting me out of like, that stupid Brittney Spears crap, and into like, more My Chemical Romance stuff. They are like, sooo better, and Frank is hott." (2)

"Hell yeah he is, an' so is Gerard, actually, Ah think Ah might lahke Gerard a bit mo' than Frank. He's juss so….gorgeous." Rogue said.(3)

"And like, cute." Kitty added.

"An' sexah…"

"And…"

"Y' ladies talking bout moi?" Remy said as he looked into their room.

"Um…" Kitty started to say, but was cut off by Rogue

"Of course we were sugah…" As Rogue was saying this, Remy walked into their room and closed the door behind him, and Rogue walked up to him. He was about 7 inches taller than her, considering him being 6'2" and her being 5'8". They all heard the song change from MCR to Marcy's Playground –Sex and Candy.(4)

After about a minute of standing there staring at each other, Rogue took her right hand and put it on Remy's chest.

"Hey Kit?" Rogue asked.

"Yea..?"

"Could ya maybe, leave, fo' a lil' while?"

"But like, why…ohhhh.Like yea, sure." Kitty was ready to ask why when Rogue gave her a look saying "Just do it, I have a plan", which Kitty understood, she just walked out the door, leaving Remy and Rogue alone.

Rogue now was rubbing her hand up and down Remy's chest slowly, and getting closer and closer to him. Remy had a look of pure shock , confusion, and a little bit of nervousness on his features. Rogue's hair was up in a high ponytail with her two white stripes framing her face, and she was still wearing her pajamas.They consisted of red shorty shorts and a small black midriff showing, low, tank top. Now you can guess where Remy's eyes kept drifting to.

Rogue finally stopped and went on her tip toes so that she was almost face to face with Remy. She then put her head a little lower and started to kiss his neck, while she put her hands on his waist. Remy put his arms around her to pull her closer, and she started to kiss up his neck and go to his jaw line, finally she got to around his mouth. Her lips were so close to his , he just wanted to taste her. While she was kissing him like that, her hands started to wander around his pants line, (he didn't get a uniform yet, so he just wears work out pants and a shirt, and of course, his trench coat.). She started to unbutton and unzip his pants and put her hands around the area of his "special place". Remy started to moan just a little bit.

Rogue then started to bend down some and move lower and lower. Finally, seeing that he was obviously aroused by this, she started to pull down his boxers, and was acting like she was going to give him some "pleasure", but then she pretended to notice the time and abruptly stood up.

"Oh mah, look at tha tahme. Ah gotta go," Rogue said, she then kissed Remy on the cheek and started to walk out of her room saying "Latah sugah!"

"Wha'? Wait!" Remy yelled after Rogue and all he got as a response was -"Don't wanna be late fo' tha DR session!"

"Damn it!" he said frustrated because he was obviously going to be late for the Danger Room session since his "little friend" was definitely up and running now.

He went to go take a quick cold shower saying – " Dat wasn' very nice chere. I'll get y' back fo' dat."

Remy was also unhappy because he was incredibly close to getting something from Rogue, but he didn't get it. ( no, he's not shallow, he likes her, but he's just a guy, no offense guys)

In the Danger Room….

"Where the hell is Gumbo?" Wolverine growled.

Suddenly, everyone heard a small snort. They all looked over to Rogue, who was trying to contain her laughter

"Is there something you wanna share with the rest of us Stripes?" Logan growled/asked her.

"N-n-no. A-Ah'm f-fahne." Rogue said this with a semi-straight face, but on the inside she was cracking up hysterically and on the outside she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Ok. Well then, lets get started. And since Gumbo's not here, he can get an extra session tomorrow." Logan said in his usual tone.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh out loud to that. When Wolverine gave her a strange look, she just looked away innocently. He ignored her after that and got the simulation started mumbling things about "weird ass kids".

The end! Yay! I don't know, it might be short or something. But whatever, it was on the spot. REVIEW! Tell me if you want more or not, I might make this a one-shot. This might suck, I don't know. And sorry for not updating everything else, I don't know what to write. And, as a side note. I think this one was stupid. so flame if you want.

1. My Chemical Romance-Headfirst for Halos-very good band and song. The song is from their first album. Obviously I don't own MCR.

2.Frank Iero. Guitarist from My Chemical Romance. Very hott.

3.Gerard Way-lead vocals from My Chemical Romance. Also very hott.

4. Marcy's Playground-Sex and candy-good band, good song.

Ok…REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
